


Under the Desk

by DreamnapSupremacy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Dream Supremacy, Come Swallowing, Dream gave George a bj but it isn’t written, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Not Beta Read, Sapnap isn’t here but he’s mentioned, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), i didn’t want to actually write detailed pp suck i’m sorry, implied Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), implied bratty dream because yes, implied polyamory, it mentions cum though lol, it’s heavily implied, karl is mentioned once, not really but again it’s mentioned, rated mature because it’s not very detailed, slight exhibitionism??, the viewers are unaware though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamnapSupremacy/pseuds/DreamnapSupremacy
Summary: George is doing his usual live stream, but nobody seems to notice the red tint to his cheeks, or his heavier than usual breathing.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 363





	Under the Desk

**Author's Note:**

> i’m apologising beforehand for spelling errors

George was doing his usual stream, doing some Minecraft speed-runs to try and beat the game. He wasn’t necessarily looking to break any records, though. It was more like practice, you could say. There wasn’t much going on in the SMP, otherwise he’d most likely be there instead, and his chat would be flooded with his viewers telling him what events were taking place. He occasionally took a few seconds to read donations, answering questions and thanking people for donating afterwards. 

He read yet another one out loud, “How is Dream doing? He’s doing fine, guys.” It wasn’t unusual for him to get questions regarding his closest friends, especially Dream. The Brit stopped for a second to grab his water bottle, removing the cap and taking a few sips. Afterwards he put the cap back on and set the plastic bottle back down on his desk, breathing out a quiet sigh. For a second, his eyes trailed downwards before flicking back up, dark brown eyes meeting his camera for just a second before he adverted his gaze, now focusing on his screen once again.

George continued to play the game, still responding to questions and what not. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. He shifted slightly in his seat, but continued to go about what he was doing. He stepped through a Nether portal, entering the Nether in hopes of finding a fortress for blaze rods, as well as Piglin trades for ender pearls. As he was speed-bridging across a lava pool, he failed to place a block as he took his finger off of the shift key, causing him to step back and fall into lava. He let out another sigh at another failed run.

“I think I’m going to end the stream here for today, it’s been about two hours now. Thank you all so much for watching! Let me see who else is streaming.” He looked at his following feed to see who was live, before deciding to raid Karl. 

“Bye everyone!” With that said, George ended the stream. He immediately sat back in his chair, his eyes shutting as his hands curled into fists on his desk. He exhaled heavily, his breathing having picked up. It took him a moment before he relaxed, his eyes opening. He pushed back in his chair, causing it to roll back, away from his desk.

Slowly, he looked down into the space under his desk as Dream wiped at his mouth, wiping away the small bit of cum that had spilled from his lips that were slicked with a mixture of cum and saliva. The taller male crawled out from under the desk, ignoring the ache in his knees as he got up. 

“I’m surprised you managed to hide it so well.” Dream told him teasingly, sliding into George’s lap, straddling the colourblind man. 

George rolled his eyes, placing his hands on the American’s hips. “You underestimate me, Dream.” He didn’t even want to think of what would happen if their fans found out Dream was there with him, let alone sucking him off under his desk while he was live with over thirty thousand people watching.

Dream chuckled quietly, looking pleased with himself regardless. “I guess I do. Maybe I won’t next time.”

George quirked a brow at the implications of a next time, but smiled anyways, bringing the other male closer to him. “I suppose I should reward you for being so good, though. You were under there for nearly two hours, after all.”

“At least you didn’t make me sit on my knees for three hours like Sapnap did.” Dream told him with a quiet snicker, leaning forward to press his chest against George’s.

George’s hands began to move down Dream’s lower back. “That’s because you were being a brat beforehand. And he didn’t even have his webcam on.” His hands stopped on his boyfriend’s ass, giving a light squeeze.

“But enough of that. Let’s get on with your reward, shall we?”

Dream didn’t even need to say anything as George leaned in to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the “dream under the desk” comments i keep seeing on tiktok. 
> 
> should i write more??? maybe with sapnap 👀 i love poly dream team bc then none of them are left out :D i am a sucker for dreamnap, though, so maybe i’ll write something with them?
> 
> maybe i’ll make this a series lol. don’t count on it, though, since i’m kinda grounded for failing my classes in school lmao. 
> 
> anyways, i hope you guys enjoyed this :D
> 
> p.s george falling into lava may or may not have been intentional ;)


End file.
